The Methodology Core is the cornerstone of the proposed MCRC. As such, it has an extensive interface with the three proposed projects in the MCRC, while serving the broader constituency of faculty, research staff, and students affiliated with the Center. The Methodology Core goals are to promote the development of Center Investigators and their research through teaching activities, ensuring data safety and monitoring, facilitating interdisciplinary research, providing support services to maximize the productivity of investigators, promoting efficient and timely completion of studies, and modeling best practices in research management. The Methodology Core will accomplish these goals by providing five primary services: (1) research design, methodological, and biostatisticat consultation, (2) teaching, (3) data and safety monitoring, (4) measurement identification, evaluation, and development, and (5) data support services. Consultation will be provided through the Biometric Consulting Laboratory under the direction of Dr. Gary Koch, scientific review sessions, direct access to Methodology Core faculty, and meetings for projects directors. The plan for Methodology Core teaching services is multi-faceted and includes a series devoted to research-related topics, scientific sessions that involved critique and discussion of specific projects, workshops teaching the use of research-related tools, and orientation and training of new staff. The scientific sessions serve dual purposes as consultation and education. A Data Safety and Monitoring Board (DSMB) for the MCRC will be established to provide scientific and ethical oversight for all MCRC research. The Methodology Core will also assist investigators in identifying optimal measurement strategies for individual projects and in developing new measures for two of the proposed projects. The Core will assist investigators in describing their measures in published reports. A wide variety of data support services are offered in the form of data collection and data integrity assurance, data entry and management, assistance in maintaining project-specific databases, serving as liaison with established databases supported by other sources, data analysis, and assistance in preparation of abstracts, manuscripts, and presentations. Core faculty will meet monthly in Executive session to: review Core activities, identify unmet needs, discuss potential new research initiatives, plan educational offerings for investigators, students, and staff associated with the Center.